thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
TEHGJPTDDDO
'''TEHGJPTDDDO '''is a current writer, editor, youtuber, and director for the series. He started writing episodes for Season 6 in late-November, 2013. Biography When TEHGJPTDDDO joined Youtube in September 2012, originally planning on entering the Thomas Wooden Railway Competition and making a movie titled "The Many Flaws of Spamcan," he wasn't expecting for all of his material to be deleted. So, he started filming his series of short's, titled "Teddy the Tank Engine" and auditioning for roles in MrMPS2002's and TidmouthStation25's series.' Then, he created Enterprisingengine93 Wiki, a wiki dedicated to the Youtuber of the same name. He was very pleased when in May he started editing on the wiki. Finally, he started writing for this series and it's possible spin-off, Mid Sodor Railway Stories in November 2013. He was the head-writer for Season 6, writing the majority of the episodes (9/24.) Then, he stepped aside for DonaldDouglasandToby6 to regain his title for Season 7. TEHGJPTDDDO wrote only 2 episodes for this series. He also is a director, directing Midnight Confessions and Michael Takes A Drop from Season 6 and also his only episode from Season 5, "It's A Great Story After All....." He has also gotten in trouble in the past for, ironicly perhaps, of writing too many stories. However, those stories were often not the most superb and are best to be forgotten of. Influences TEHGJPTDDDO is a huge fan of Mystery Science Theater 3000, a series from the 80's and 90's that made fun of low-budget Sci-Fi movies. He also enjoys shows like M*A*S*H, I Love Lucy, The Andy Griffith Show, Friends, Faulty Towers, Monty Python's Flying Circus, and Keeping Up Appearances. He also is a big fan of John Cleese, who starred in Faulty Towers and was one of the castmates in Monty Python. In fact, it was the Faulty Towers episode "The German's" that influenced the plot for an episode with an appropriate title, from Monty Python's first movie, "And Now For Something Completely The Same!" (The Same replaces the word Different from the movie.) He also is a fan of space movies, such as the first Superman, Gravity, Apollo 13, and the Tom Hank's miniseries, "From The Earth to the Moon," as well as Back to the Future, Forrest Gump, and Lincoln. In this series, he is influenced by writers like the Rev. W. Awdry, David Mitton, Andrew Brenner, Richard Hooker (writer of M*A*S*H,) Sheakspeare, and Margaret Mitchell (writer of Gone With The Wind.) Story's Written *Season 5: "It's A Great Story After All....." *Season 6: The Faulty Sheds, Hank's State: Worried, Redemption, Sherwood the Infamous, Rumours and Speculations, Midnight Confessions, Michael Takes A Drop, New Year's Blues, and And Now For Something Completely The Same! *Season 7: The Grand Old Competition and The Great Battle of Harwick *Season 8: Materialization *Season 9: Bigger and Yet Smaller and This Is Show-Biz... Get Used To It Story's Directed *Season 5: "It's A Great Story After All...." *Season 6: Midnight Confessions and Michael Takes A Drop *Season 7: The Great Battle of Harwick *Season 9: Bigger and Yet Smaller Created Engines *Sherwood **Season 6: Redemption, Sherwood The Infamoud, Midnight Confessions, Michael Takes A Drop **Season 8: Materialization Category:Writers